


I'm Coming Undone

by apatternedfever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Personification, Post Season/Series 03, non-canon-compliant view on TARDISes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she loses her Master and her sister, the Valiant is starting to lose everything she was with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Quick background: Set in a verse where the Paradox Machine's sentience sort of... leaked, and made the Valiant sentient too. While she's not quite as aware or capable of control as a TARDIS, she remains sentient after the paradox is broken.
> 
> Also in a verse where physical projections are a thing. Because this verse happened before the Doctor's Wife put a final "definite no" on that.

The men working with her, studying her, look around in confusion as things switch about in every room, as lights flip off, as temperature drops and lifts and drops again, as radios flip on of their own accord and blast music too loud to be comfortable.

And the girl in the dark corner, the girl slowly turning grey and white and blending into the machinery a little more every day, she closes her eyes in satisfaction and wraps her arms around herself. She lets her mouth hang open in the most undignified, unattractive way; it doesn't matter now. There's no one to see, no one to hear.

She fills the lungs that don't need it with breath and she tries to let it out again, let it out loud. Get out, get out, get out, she mouths desperately to the men she can't bring herself to go near. 

But nothing comes out.

So the radios get louder, the noise gets harsher instead.

It's all she has left.


End file.
